


see the tail!

by nyajiang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyajiang/pseuds/nyajiang
Summary: 海特，源特，旭特肉渣





	see the tail!

**Author's Note:**

> 海特，源特，旭特  
> 肉渣

尾巴露出来啦！（上）  
   
在队长大哥哥的身上，除了bobo才能看到的狐狸耳朵，还有一个一样的隐形尾巴。  
   
这个秘密起源于非常非常巧合的时机。  
   
数年以前还都住在宿舍里的时候，家里只有李东海和利特两个人。李东海窝在自己的房间里无聊的拨拉着吉他，特哥也躲在自己的房间里不知道在干嘛。  
   
出来喝水的东海听见了来自哥哥房间里面不寻常的声音，谁都不是小孩子，自然心神领会的猜到了哥哥在干嘛。  
   
起了一点点坏心思的小孩拿了备用钥匙打开了利特的房门，但是门后面是另一种他从来没有见过的景象。  
   
最先看到的不是哥哥，而是一条又大又长的火红色尾巴——狐狸尾巴。  
   
几乎是利特三分之二的身长，毛色艳丽，柔软顺滑。  
   
而特哥呢？则是穿着略微大一码的白T恤，将将盖住了屁股，两腿之间夹着被子，一边蹭一边难耐的哼哼。  
   
“hiong......hiong？”只见过狐狸耳朵的弟弟被眼前的景象吓呆了。  
   
漂亮的哥哥惊恐的回过头，眼圈红红的，耳朵耷拉着，尾巴一抖挡住了自己。  
   
“东海...先出去一下好不好......”  
   
李东海回手关上了门，手掌轻轻地触上了那条美丽的大尾巴。  
   
那种皮肤之下的震颤感无比真实，顺滑的如同上了一层油蜡的皮毛，以及尾巴掩藏之下的两条白皙修长的腿。  
   
童话里面如果有美人鱼王子，估计就是此时此刻这种场景。  
   
“东海你可以看见我的尾巴吗？”利特不太相信，又晃了晃大尾巴。  
   
“哇......”被震撼到的弟弟已经不知道该用什么感叹词来形容这种时刻了。  
   
这种事无论和谁说都不会有人相信的。  
   
但是在告诉其他人之前，李东海还有一个更重要的事情要做。  
   
——  
   
“慢一点......”  
   
那双漂亮的腿缠上了弟弟的腰，尾巴根被李东海握住，因为身体重量的原因，利特被深入到一个令人恐惧的深度，仰着头叫不出来，手指掐着弟弟的肩膀，却又不舍得使劲。  
   
“也就是说.....”李东海含着哥哥的喉结磨了磨。“哥也会发情，像个狐狸精一样？”  
   
“我不是狐狸精......”  
   
“但是哥有狐狸耳朵，狐狸尾巴，现在下面还咬的那么紧~”李东海顶着一张无比纯情的脸说荤话，逼得哥哥捂住了他的嘴，手臂环着脖颈，自己上下扭动着腰。  
   
小耳朵因为过度的舒服而向后软趴趴的伏着，快感顺着尾椎传遍全身，尾巴上的毛都炸开了。  
   
李东海转了转头挣脱开了哥哥的手，手臂一用力把哥哥抱了起来，腿分开挂在他的手臂上，上下颠动。  
   
利特终于因为过度的刺激而叫了出来，手臂无力的松开，向后仰躺，腰悬空着，肉体碰撞在一起的声音在寂静的宿舍里十分明显。  
   
在其他人回来之前，两个人销毁了所有证据，除了利特腰上的掐痕还有李东海后背上的指甲印。  
   
但是这种事发生过一次就肯定会继续发生，而且一定会有其他的人目击，那条大尾巴的存在感过于显眼。  
   
Suju团内的第一秘密——队长哥哥作为狐狸发情的时候尾巴会露出来，同样，只有和他bobo过的人才能看到。  
   
“特哥这是很正常的事......”对于无法理解与接受自己异样的哥哥，崽子们也没什么别的劝慰方式。  
   
“我可以带哥去找我外婆问一下。”神童作为接触过神职的人，有一点点这方面的感觉，虽然说不准，但是能让特哥宽心一点也不失为个好办法。  
   
“我不想出去......”闷闷不乐的人趴在沙发上，大尾巴耷拉到地上，被两个弟弟揉来揉去。  
   
“除了我们没人能看见啦......”厉旭拿着以前给希范梳毛的贝壳梳给哥哥的大尾巴梳毛。  
   
李东海拿着梳下来的毛搓成橙红色的小毛球，在地板上排成一列。  
   
金钟云乐此不疲的对着那堆小毛球拍拍拍。

“kiyomi啊啊啊啊啊~~~”  
   
李赫宰抱着哥哥的大尾巴一脸看智障的表情。  
   
“特哥活生生的尾巴在这里你们不玩，竟然去玩毛球......”  
   
“还不是因为你一直在这里碍事！”金希澈把小盒子拎走，自己坐到利特身边，从尾巴根撸到了尾巴尖。  
   
崔始源擦着头发从浴室里面走出来，没穿上衣，六块匀称的腹肌如同雕塑。  
   
“走吧~”始源直接扛起哥哥，拿起遥控器打开电视调高音量，然后进了最里面的房间。  
   
这次发情期轮到的人是始源......  
   
金希澈默默地坐到地上，捡了一团毛球在手里团来团去。  
   
“虽然规则是定好的，但是还是羡慕嫉妒恨啊......”  
   
“哥你连续霸占好长时间的时候我们也是这种心情。”  
   
“那不叫霸占，你们都进军队了我也不能把特儿偷偷塞进去......”  
   
............  
   
屋子里面，似乎有点儿急切的哥哥伸手解开了始源的浴巾，在人与动物的天性之间挣扎并不算一件令人愉悦的事，但是一旦选择遵从的本性，抑制不住的欲望就会源源不断的从身体深处涌现，然后让人屈服于此。  
   
无论是那一方，都会屈服。  
   
始源把哥哥按进床垫里，肚子下面垫了一个枕头，屁股高高的翘着，腰趴下去弯出一个好看的弧度，性感致死的腰窝如同性爱之中的沼泽，见者沉沦。  
   
大尾巴似乎有一点碍事，但是手感很好，而且捏住尾巴根的刺激感很强，手指略微一收紧，哥哥就会扭着腰想要挣脱。  
   
“我.....我自己...弄不出来......”被顶撞的几乎跪不稳的人回头扶着始源的胳膊，另一只手不停的抚慰着自己的前端，但是除了一些略微透明的液体滴下来，一直迟迟释放不了。  
   
“我帮你~”始源把哥哥拉起来，胸膛挨着哥哥的脊背，伸手到前面，随着顶弄的频率一下一下的帮着哥哥撸动。  
   
利特连带着脖颈耳朵都变成粉色，剧烈的快感前后夹击，尾巴上的毛发被润滑剂与体液打湿，沾成一缕一缕的，摩擦的他腿根泛红。  
   
“啊.......啊........”几分钟而已，尾巴消失，床单上是哥哥射出来的精液，而哥哥的腿上是始源射进去的精液，此时此刻一点点的流了出来。  
   
始源扯过浴巾，慢慢的擦掉那些痕迹，然后把眼圈红红的人死死的抱在怀里揉了揉。  
   
遵从了狐狸本性的哥哥对于温度触碰，人类的心跳，血液流动的声音都很敏感。  
   
来自于始源心脏强有力的震动在此时此刻是世界上最好的安慰药剂，宿舍的温度不高不低，但是却让刚出了一身透汗的利特发冷。  
   
客厅里面，无聊的广告反复播着，毛球被玩散，橙红色的细毛堆在地上，离开毛囊让它们变得黯然失色。  
   
李赫宰和李东海的额度已经补回来了，始源还剩下一次，然后就是最晚退伍的厉旭，其他人起码有几个月的时间没有办法碰到哥哥，而且发情期也不像月经一样一月一次还很准时，经常突然产生，有的时候解决一次就可以，但是有些时候也需要几次有规律的性爱来缓解狐狸的异常躁动。  
   
利特窝在被子里听着始源的心跳微笑，始源对于哥哥的梨涡爱不释手，吻了又吻。  
   
金希澈不合时宜的砸门。  
   
“完事儿没？......完事儿了快出来！”  
   
利特闭上眼蹭了蹭，似乎不愿意起来，始源就不理门外的希澈哥，乐得抱着哥哥享受。  
   
最后还是李赫宰威胁要撬门，特哥才不情不愿的从柔软的被子里爬出来套好衣服。  
   
刚出去就被李赫宰拉着前看后看，尾巴真的不见了，几个崽子失望的表情写在脸上。  
   
“还想再攒几个毛球来着......”金钟云攥了攥手，怀念了一下那种柔顺的触感。  
   
“你们每次都会梳掉一堆毛好吗......”哥哥很无奈，感觉自己总有一天会被自家这几个崽子薅秃。  
   
——  
   
神童回了一趟老家，回来以后拉着特哥讲了好久。  
   
“狐狸精需要吸人精气才可以，不然会饿死的。”  
   
“哈？”利特觉得自家弟弟可能是志怪小说看多了。

“真的！我外婆告诉我的！！”  
   
“但是我不是狐狸精啊......”  
   
神童伸手揉了揉哥哥头上的小耳朵。  
   
............  
   
“这是例外......”  
   
“哥是不是觉得尾巴出现的时候，感官都变得敏锐？”  
   
利特自己挠了挠自己的耳朵。  
   
“好像......是有点儿......”  
   
他甚至能听到很远的地方有人走过，地板的细微颤动从脚底传到大脑，甚至很细微的味道也能闻到。  
   
“这些都是狐狸才会有的特性。”  
   
神童的话没错，但是关于之前什么吸人精气的鬼话，都是他瞎编的。  
   
耳朵的事情被除了他们之外的另外一些人知道之后，弟弟们总是神经兮兮的。  
   
尤其是沈昌珉和郑允浩也可以看到耳朵这件事，让他们酸了好几天。  
   
“哥怎么可以那么轻易的给他们bobo！”  
   
“你哥我要是能打得过他们，就不用那么费劲了，甭说他们，你们都不一定近的了我的身......”  
   
“吼！哥开始喜新厌旧了！”  
   
东方神起就坐在他们旁边......  
   
“当事人还在这里你们能不能小点声说你们的秘密~”  
   
厉旭回头瞪了那俩人一眼，虽然其中一位是哥哥，但是厉旭跟个小炸弹似的也不太好惹。  
   
“巧合...巧合......”当初逼着利特一起玩pocky的允浩先怂了。  
   
“请问怎么巧合能巧合出bobo来？”  
   
“我承认我是故意的，能把我怎么样？”昌珉是真的天不怕地不怕，甚至还故意伸手去摸特哥的头，哥哥机警的抖了一下狐狸耳朵，然后挪开了一点点。  
   
“而且除了耳朵我还看见过尾巴呢！”沈昌珉似乎要把所有秘密都抖搂出来，耳尖的珉豪钻过来，手里锲而不舍的拿着巧克力棒。  
   
“尾巴？什么尾巴？还可以玩尾巴？”  
   
利特看着眼前这一堆崽子突然想找个医生亲一口然后求他给自己做个手术，把这些碍事的东西都切掉。  
   
“离我远点离我远点！”特哥躲到别的休息室里偷清闲。  
   
剩下这堆人精神紧绷剑拔弩张的在比些不知道到底是什么的东西。  
   
“尾巴的事不能说出去！”  
   
“厉旭哥你再大点声整个公司都知道了.....”昌珉摆了摆手示意站在门口的崔始源关门。  
   
崔始源顺手把珉豪也丢了出去。  
   
珉豪“？？？”  
   
但是没关系，珉豪溜溜达达去隔壁找特哥单独玩了。  
   
那一屋子还不知道已经痛失良机的傻子还在为bobo和尾巴争执，这边珉豪躺在特哥腿上安逸的打游戏。  
   
舒坦~~~  
   
“哥你真的是妖怪吗？”  
   
“......怎么，怕我吃了你？”  
   
“那我倒不怕，就是其他哥哥都看得见的东西，为什么我们看不见呢？”  
   
“他们......诶呀你还小别问了。”  
   
“哥....我们都快去服兵役了......”  
   
“那你也比我小八岁。”  
   
“哥不喜欢比你小很多的吗？”

“那倒也不是......就很难解释......”  
   
珉豪不理解，所以也就不问了，乖乖的枕着哥哥的大腿，手机里的小人挥着刀到处乱砍。  
   
“那bobo可以吗？我拿东西换~”  
   
“你用什么来换？”利特低头问他。  
   
“emmmmmm空儿半年的零食？”  
   
“外加一套可爱风的小衣服。”  
   
“成交！”  
   
但是珉豪撅着嘴巴靠过来的时候，利特却又觉得别扭，之前和自家弟弟亲亲或多或少带着开玩笑的元素，bobo之后也不知道会发生暴露耳朵尾巴的事，甚至有几个人的bobo发生在舞台上，玩游戏不小心挨上了。  
   
以至于后来为什么会发展到更进一步的关系，他自己也不知道分界点究竟在哪儿？  
   
如今随随便便的用狗粮来交易这种事，总觉得不太好。  
   
“算了......还是不要了。”利特把珉豪推开。  
   
“哥怎么了？”珉豪看着特哥表情不大好。  
   
“总觉得......虽然只是亲一下，但是也不能随便就亲啊。”  
   
“哥不喜欢我吗？”珉豪委屈脸。  
   
“当然不是！我很喜欢wuli珉豪啊......”  
   
“和其它哥哥比起来呢？是觉得可以在一起的爱？还是对晚辈的爱？”  
   
利特自己分辨不清，所以没有回答，珉豪乖乖的坐好，两个人之间的气氛突然开始尴尬。  
   
“温流哥叫我，我先走了......”  
   
“嗯。”  
   
珉豪前脚出门，李赫宰后脚就进来了，拉着哥哥要往回走。  
   
“要准备上台了。”  
   
“好。”  
   
“哥怎么情绪突然不好了？”  
   
“没有啊......”  
   
李赫宰看着特哥头上软趴趴的狐狸耳朵，无奈的叹了口气。  
   
自从可以看到耳朵以后，哥哥的心情在他们面前无所遁形。  
   
“哥不想说的话我们不会问，但是不要憋在心里。”  
   
“好......”  
   
——  
   
厉旭在轮到他解决特哥发情问题的时候，带着特哥去了国外。  
   
在紧凑的行程里挤出两三天的空闲实在是不容易，但是真正能有机会休息，就还是好好的享受为好。  
   
在酒店的宾馆里面，利特躺在床上用手指戳着厉旭胳膊上虽然不明显但是也很漂亮的肌肉线条。  
   
“腹肌也在线哦~”厉旭撩开衣服，扯着哥哥的手指摸过来。  
   
摸着摸着就往下去，特哥真的像只狡猾的狐狸，嘴角一挑，手伸进弟弟的裤子里，几根手指轮换着挑逗。  
   
退伍回来之后，本来软软的忙内突然变得和他原本的性格一样酷，眉毛修整的很硬气，原本圆圆的脸也开始产生棱角。  
   
被情欲混乱了大脑的人，拉着弟弟的衣领扯下来接吻。  
   
牙齿一不小心磕到了嘴唇，一点点血腥味蔓延开来，反而激起了利特身体里的那部分兽欲。  
   
“进来......”  
   
“哥准备好了吗？”  
   
“别磨蹭！”一翻身把弟弟压在身下，直接褪下一点点裤子，大尾巴翘着，尾巴尖扫在脸边，转头自己用牙咬住，扶着弟弟的东西往下慢慢坐。  
   
厉旭伸手与哥哥十指相扣，然后感受着哥哥的紧致一点一点的包裹住了自己。

咬着自己尾巴的人撤了力想要脱离开，被弟弟按住了胯骨。  
   
“哥自己要做的，现在又不想了？”  
   
尾巴换成了手指，搅动着舌尖。  
   
“你倒是动一下啊~”哥哥往下沉着腰，又不满足又胆小。  
   
大尾巴在身后一扫一扫的，怕别真的是个狐狸变得妖精。  
   
“我是妖精，你们这些人就都跑不掉了。”  
   
“跑不掉就不跑了，哥吃了我吧。”厉旭揉捏了两下哥哥的腰腹，手感滑腻的腰侧像是吸住了手指一般，让人不忍放开。  
   
利特俯下身子咬住了弟弟的嘴唇，刚刚还在的血腥味传递过来，舌尖抵着舌尖的暧昧。  
   
一下上，一下又下，床垫的弹性刚好，虽然被快感弄得腿软，但是哥哥还是坚持着用手支着床边，被一次一次狠狠进入的滋味爽到头皮发麻，令人根本欲罢不能。  
   
“哥好棒......哦天......”厉旭被突如其来的紧缩弄得差点儿失去了男人的尊严，只好耐下欲望，温柔的把哥哥搂紧，用一个接一个的吻化解难耐的快感。  
   
很快，尾巴随着哥哥一声类似哭泣的呻吟消失，白色的精液射到了两个人的身上，厉旭伸手沾了一点，让半晕半醒的哥哥慢慢舔掉。  
   
“该死......”  
   
别的事情不知道，只知道这两天原本的出行计划全都消失了......  
   
[上部结束]

**Author's Note:**

> 下部有其他cp的肉渣，敬请期待


End file.
